


I Promise You We'll Make You a New Man

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: New Albion [4]
Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera, The New Albion Radio Hour: A Dieselpunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possession, Really not good at summaries, Working title, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: An exploration of Thomas' thoughts throughout his time with the Voodoopunks.Kind of an AU: Based off of Thomas' tone of voice in Going





	I Promise You We'll Make You a New Man

**Author's Note:**

> The Discussion 2:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHKBDyaDYTM

He had found Constance. He had had a suspicion that she would be in the tunnels under the city, and here she was. He had to complete his mission, but despite everything, he loved Constance. He didn’t want her to get hurt. He slowly approached her, as to not scare her away, and spoke. “ _And if you stay calm I can help you…_ ”  
It hurt him how when Constance heard his voice, her expression twisted into one of betrayal and disgust, at him, at what he stood for. With hurt and betrayal dripping from every word, she finally responded “ _You must be glad now you finally found me_  
Lord knows what they offered you to rat  
I just want to know when did they turn you, when’d you go?  
How long’d you plan to stab me in the back?”  
How could he make her understand? The police weren't bad, they just wanted to help the city, and well, sometimes you need to sacrifice for the greater good. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he would hurt her if he had to. “ _I was never turned, I was undercover_  
Constance, this was never about you  
This city, people’s lives, we must step up and sacrifice  
To bring peace back, i swear that this is true”  
Constance’s previously fierce and wild expression crumpled at his words. Perhaps he had gone too far somehow. But he had to do this, for the greater good. Almost as soon as her face had crumpled, it was back again, her eyes tinged with rage. “ _You told me that you loved me_  
You told me we were meant to be  
You lied and you broke my heart  
You told me that you loved me  
You used me and you played me”  
Perhaps if he reminded her of their life together? He had been hiding a secret, yes, but they had loved each other with all they had. He loved her, but now he wasn't so sure anymore if she loved him still. But maybe after all of this was over they could…” _Like you played your marks_  
Like you played your marks  
The thief is a lady and I hoped that one day maybe  
When this is over we might have a chance  
I swear that I came to love you and now save you  
But lives depend on finishing what I began”  
He had gone about this completely wrong, hadn’t he? Or perhaps there was no way he could convince her, because when he looked at her he could see something broken there, something that he had caused. She was crying now, but he had to stay strong, to do what he came here to do or it would all be for naught. “ _You told me that you loved me_  
You broke me and you shattered me  
With every word, which maybe I deserve  
But I loved you with all my heart  
I loved you and you ripped me apart  
I loved you and now it’s gone”  
He was about to respond, to try and convince her, when he heard something. The footsteps and the chanting. He had heard rumors that the Voodoopunks were still around, but he didn’t want to believe it. After all, they were all driven out after the Bonfire, right? “ _No!_ ”  
Constance looked confused as to what she was talking about. Of course, she probably didn’t hold truck with any of the rumors. “ _What?_ ”  
He saw the shadows on the wall, he saw and he knew without a shadow of a doubt. It was the Voodoopunks. They were coming. “ _It’s them_ ”  
Nevertheless Constance was still confused as to who he was speaking of, he presumed but he was too scared to explain. “ _Who?_ ”  
He had heard the rumors of what they did to people they captured. Surely not. But if the rumors about them still being here were true, who's to say that they didn’t… And besides, even if they didn’t, he was a policeman. He represented everything that was wrong with the world to them. He knew that they wouldn’t be much for mercy, but he had to try. “ _You don’t know what they’ll do to me_ ”  
Still puzzled. “ _Who?_ ”  
Oh god, they were getting closer. He had to run. They would… they would… oh god they were too close to run. “ _The Voodoopunks_ ”  
A woman, presumably the leader of this group, walked up to them. He could feel himself tensing up, terrified. **Please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me.** Maybe if he was aboveground, he would have had the advantage, but here he was outnumbered and outgunned.  
“ _Aunt Jackie?_ ”  
Constance knew her? Constance knew her. How did Constance know her?  
“ _Policeman, it’s sublime to meet you here now at this time_  
I notice that you’ve made my dear niece cry”  
There was no way he was getting out of this now, was he? He was surrounded, even if he tried to make a run for it, he couldn’t escape. And now apparently, he’d personally offended their leader.  
“ _But don’t worry ‘bout that, no, I’ve brought some friends to say hello_  
We’re so glad that you have thought to stop on by”  
They’re taking him to their lair to do who knows what to him, they weren’t going to let him go, and Constance was just standing there, watching.  
“ _Policeman, we all know that up there we’re afraid to go_  
You kill us in cold blood day after day”  
They knew he was a policeman and they hated him for it. What would they do to him?  
“ _But now we’re underground and you are on our own turf now_ ”  
Oh great, stating the obvious. He had no idea where he was at this point and the tunnels are so winding no one would even bother to look for him.  
“ _The Voodoopunks request your presence at our soiree_ ”  
The woman stepped forward and beckoned him to come. Knowing it was an order, not an invitation, and sneaking a glance at the menacing looks on the others’ faces, with feet of lead and a heavy heart, he followed down the twisting, maze-like tunnels and corridors into darkness as deep as the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: This story isn't my actual interpretation of Thomas, but just an interesting AU I thought of while listening to Going. Also, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
